


maybe this thing was a masterpiece

by atsuwu (maeliea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song: All Too Well (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeliea/pseuds/atsuwu
Summary: Atsumu doesn’t break promises, Hinata still remembers the promise he declared when they were in high school that he’d set for him one day and he did. But that night, Atsumu had called him and broke up with him like the promise he made back then, that they would never break up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	maybe this thing was a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my second time posting here and i'm sorry in advance for this trash :(( i do recommend that you listen to taylor swift's all too well while listening to this. i hope you enjoy!

Hinata remembered an article from Atsumu’s interview before. Its headline said “Had the famous Miya Atsumu ever fell in love besides volleyball?” and he was sure to answer yes, because he was there. And he remembers it quite well. And probably that is why he’s walking on the latter’s apartment door. He could feel the coldness of the air, but the familiar apartment kinda felt home somehow.  
  
“Sorry if it’s messy, I didn’t have the time to clean up.” Atsumu said as he welcomed Hinata through his apartment. That’s silly, because whenever Hinata said that he’ll come over, Atsumu would hurry and clean the whole apartment. ‘Guess things had already changed.’ Hinata thought to himself. But contrary to that, the apartment was still arranged on how Hinata remembered it, and maybe that is why he still senses home in it.  
  
“Uh, would you like to have something?” Atsumu asked to which Shouyou shook his head. “I- I’ll be quick. Besides, I’m just here to grab my things.” Atsumu nodded, and it was all followed by an awkward silence. “I didn’t touch your things; you can get it in the bedroom.” Hinata quietly excused himself and went to what was once their shared room.  
  
Hinata first opened the drawer, and he was shocked to find the scarf he left at Osamu’s house back then. “He still kept it, huh…” Hinata muttered to himself as he continued to take the things he left in the room. Atsumu’s drawer, closet, and everything became Hinata’s too, but now Hinata feels like he’s invading Atsumu’s privacy.  
  
Being in this apartment and grabbing what he left behind made Hinata remember a lot of things that he wished he shouldn’t be remembering right now. He remembers Atsumu, despite of him being described as arrogant by the public, he actually has a sweet disposition that matched Hinata’s wide-eyed gaze. They complimented each other back then with Hinata’s naivety and innocence with Atsumu’s sweet attitude that only a few know.  
  
Then he starts to reminisce. He’s there singing with Atsumu in his car. They don’t know where they’re heading to, but they’re so lost with each other’s voice and company. He can still picture the beautiful autumn season he had, with leaves falling from the trees and its beautiful orange hue.  
  
But he knows that vivid image was already long gone, and everything that felt magical before is not here anymore. Hinata was startled when he heard a knock from the door. “You okay there? Do you need help?” Hinata plastered a small smile as he faced Atsumu who was leaning to the door. “I’m okay.” ‘…but I’m not fine at all.’ Hinata wanted to add, but of course he must stop himself. “I prepared some snacks; you can eat it if you want.” Atsumu offered a kind smile and disappeared from the room again.  
  
That smile made Hinata think that there they were again on that little town street that they drove through, and the embarrassing moment Atsumu had which almost lead to causing a traffic violation. He was looking over Hinata with that same smile, that he almost ran the red. Hinata still laughs at it; he’s still that idiot that he fell in love with. He still feels the wind in his hair that time, and he remembers it all too well.  
  
Hinata stood up and brushed off some dust from his pants. He might as well take Atsumu’s offer. Besides, he’s starting to get hungry. As he made his way to the kitchen, he saw the old photo album on the counter that Atsumu had always been embarrassed of. He remembers when he first found it when they visited Atsumu’s parents on Hyogo, and Atsumu’s cheeks were as red as a tomato.  
  
 _“I didn’t know you had glasses, Atsumu-san!” Hinata exclaimed and Atsumu’s mother giggled. “He used to have those fake glasses because he wanted to give an impression that he’s smart.” Hinata snickered, because that was really an Atsumu thing. “Mom!” Atsumu whined, his cheeks still red.  
  
His mom ignored his whines and she continued to tell stories of Atsumu when he was still in his middle school’s volleyball team. “You really love to embarrass me in front of Shouyou-kun!” he protests. “Oh, but it’s such a sweet memory!” Mrs. Miya playfully exclaimed.  
  
That night, Hinata slept at Atsumu and Osamu’s old room. Atsumu was still sulking with all the information of his childhood that he kept from Shouyou because he was too embarrassed, and he’s afraid of what would Shouyou think of him to which Shouyou assured him that nothing’s going to change the love he feels for him.  
  
Shouyou cupped Atsumu’s cheeks, and he kissed the pout on Atsumu’s lips. “You can tell me anything, Atsumu-san.” And so Atsumu told Shouyou about his past, thinking Hinata Shouyou would be his future.  
  
But that was all long gone, and there’s nothing that Hinata could do.  
  
And there they were again, in the middle of the quiet night at the Miya’s house. Since they both got hungry, they went to the kitchen and danced around it with only the refrigerator light on. And he was there, downstairs. Hinata Shouyou remembers it all too well.  
  
_Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Hinata went back to the room and thought of _‘what went wrong?’_ They were so happy back then, like nothing else mattered. Or maybe just when they thought they know each other well, they got lost in translating each other that lead to more complicated fights and misunderstandings. Like the fight they had when Hinata was supposed to leave for Brazil, which meant leaving the Jackals as well.  
  
Atsumu was so upset that he felt so betrayed. It was much worse when Osamu said that he wasn’t going to pursue volleyball as his career. He’d lost another part of him again. But to Hinata, it was his dream. It was he could’ve asked for. Maybe he asked for too much from Atsumu to understand that he isn’t leaving him because he doesn’t love him anymore. But can he help it? He wants to pursue his career just as Atsumu does with his own.  
  
 **Maybe what they had was a masterpiece, before they tore it all up.** It wasn’t that Atsumu hadn’t cared for Hinata and his dreams; it was because he was scared. He was scared of what would the future bring. He was scared of what would happen without Shouyou by his side, and without him by Shouyou’s side once again. He’s scared of drifting apart from Shouyou, that he unconsciously ran away, and Hinata remembers it.  
  
And just that night when Hinata tried to talk to Atsumu what he feels and what they can do to strengthen their relationship even if it’s long distance. Atsumu doesn’t break promises, Hinata still remembers the promise he declared when they were in high school that he’d set for him one day and he did. But that night, Atsumu had called him and broke up with him like the promise he made back then, that they would never break up.  
  
It really broke Hinata, especially on how casually Atsumu said it. It was as if he’d been planning on breaking up with him for a longer time, and it was so cruel even if he was being honest. Hinata felt like he was a crumpled piece of paper that was just discarded because he wasn’t needed anymore, and he remembers the pain all too well.  
  
Hinata couldn’t move an inch, he felt paralyzed and it’s as if the time won’t fly. His friends had told him that he changed; that the sunshine energy from Shouyou wasn’t as strong as before. Truth be told, he’d like to be his old self again but he’s still trying to find it. He knows it won’t be easy, especially will all those plead shirt days and nights where Atsumu made him his only Shouyou. He was Atsumu’s, yet now he’s grabbing his things and he’ll walk home alone.  
  
Atsumu’s offer of snacks was completely forgotten, and he finally left the room with everything packed in his bags. Atsumu had noticed Hinata walking through the door, but didn’t say a word. Hinata knows that Atsumu’s hesitating and he doesn’t want this to be more painful but jokes on Hinata because Atsumu still had his old green scarf that he used in highschool.  
  
And it was an even more painful sight to see, because it reminded Atsumu of Hinata’s innocence and it smells like him. How can he get rid of it when he remembers it all too well? Atsumu can’t even mutter a good bye, and just sighed at the sight of Hinata leaving his apartment.  
  
And they there were again, on that cold December night where Atsumu wrapped that old green scarf around Hinata and when Hinata had loved him the most; back before Atsumu lost the only real thing he’d ever known outside the world of volleyball.  
  
It was rare, especially knowing them that they were monsters in volleyball. But Hinata Shouyou first-handedly witnessed the famous Miya Atsumu falling in love besides volleyball and he remembers it all too well. And Hinata knows that Atsumu was there too; that he remembers it all too well. He was with him, so why wouldn’t he?  
  
It may be a rare sight for Miya Atsumu falling in love, but they were both there when it happened and they remember it all too well.


End file.
